My High School Gothic short story
by I am L with a death note
Summary: In my Junior English class, we had to write an original gothic short story, this isn't really an Edgar Allan Poe thing, there's no option for original stories, I, admittedly took a character and phrase from Supernatural, but other than that, I own this. Let me know what you think.


Nicolas Volaski

Miss Yo

English 3

12/12/13

Gothic short story

"Keep running, I cannot stop running!" Thought Simon, running as fast as his long, chubby legs could handle. Simon was running in the woods, a few miles out of London, he was running from… well, actually, I should explain what happened.

It was one week previous, or one month? I really can't tell anymore, it all just happened so fast. I was in the asylum, it's been my home since I was 10, and my father beat me and killed my mother, something just, snapped, I went insane I leapt up, sprinted at my father, snatched his knife out of his hand, and I stabbed him again, and again, by the time the police got there, I was stabbing nothing more than bones with human pulp surrounding them. You wouldn't even be able to recognize me.

After that, I spent several decades in an asylum, reliving that night over aNd OvEr AnD OVER! But, I'm over it now. Anyway, after about 20 years, I fell into a coma

After about a year, I awoke from the coma, with no memory, just one word. "Simon" was that… was that _MY_ name? No last name, just "Simon." Let's jump in here, why don't we?

"Agh! My head!" I muttered, slowly propping my body up, with the help of my arms. I ran my left hand through my long, sandy brown hair. "I, I can't remember anything. Who am I?" I asked myself while my head was pounding, as if I had a thousand jack-hammers beating my skull. I looked around to try and find out where I was. I saw bright, white lights, and equally bright walls, I heard a HORRIBLE noise. Beep, beep, beep. "Am I… dead?" I muttered, taking in a deep breath through my nose. "AGH!" I exclaimed as my nostrils were attacked with the smell of morphine, iodine, blood and so many other things. As I look to my right, I notice a heart monitor. "Ah! A hospital! That explains the beeping." I exclaimed as I realized where I was.

"Finally up, I see?" Said a feminine voice, as a pungent smell of peach perfume, mixing with all of those horrible smells.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in London; you've been quite the mystery to us, our own John Doe, just showed up outside our doors, in a coma." The nurse said.

After that, she asked me the usual questions, What's your name? What year is it? Etc. The exciting part didn't happen until a few days later, when I was released from the hospital, the strangest thing happened there was a man waiting for me. I walked up to the awaiting chauffer. "Good afternoon Mister Tyler." Said the chauffer. "Tyler?" I thought. "I'm Simon Tyler?" So, I walked up to this tall, monster of a man. I looked up to his face, a rough looking face, with some stubble on his chin, as if he were just starting to grow a beard. He had a regular-sized nose, which had clearly been broken before. He had eyes so black that they seemed to stare into my very soul. And he had a military style haircut in his short, black hair.

As I walked up to the man, he put his hand behind my back, and he said, "Right this way." In what must have been his best attempt at a cheery voice. He didn't say it, but the message was clear, 'you will come with me, or else…'

So, as I got in the car, it smelled like a new car, mixed with, with something, I couldn't quite place, but it smelled horrible. And, with that smell, I had a sort of flashback, as I bent over, gripping my head.

_There I was, under the table, scared out of my mind. I heard screaming, coupled with the laugh of a maniac. A bone-chilling laugh that could only be from a crazy person. Then, it just stopped. I heard footsteps as I looked around the corner, I saw a horrifying image. My father, with a manic grin, covered in blood, eyes almost red, and my mother's dismantled remains. At this point, my vision went red, and I jumped at my father._

I gasped when I finally got out of the flashback. The chauffer continued driving as if nothing happened. And, in that moment, I recognized that smell, the smell of a dead body, freshly killed.

When we finally arrived, we were at a large mansion. It was, maybe 5 stories high, and twice as wide, it was very old looking, and even from the front smelled like mold and dust. In the garden, I swear I could see a young man, no older than 28, in a tan trench coat with short, dark brown hair. Then, I blinked, and he was gone.

As I walked in the house, my nose was assaulted with a variety of smells, mold, rotten food, the air even smelled stale, and there was that smell again, the smell of a dead body, except, I didn't have a flashback this time. We went to the stairs, and went down to the basement.

"This is no basement." I thought, "This is a dungeon. And it's occupied." As we walked through the dungeon, I could hear nothing but screams, and smell only people's insides. As I looked into an open door, I saw a person in a strait jacket, muttering something unintelligible. Then, I had another flashback.

"Tell me what you saw that night." Said a man. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move my arms, I looked down, I was in a strait jacket. "I saw my dad k-" It was like my mouth was moving on its own. I was cut off by the sharp pain of a thick, leather whip to my face. _***CRACK***_ "No, you were at the arcade, playing video games all day."

I gasped, as I got off the ground. "Was- was I abused in an asylum?" I thought, as we walked up to a door, at the end of the hall. We walked in, and I heard something completely unexpected, a light-hearted, cheerful voice. "Welcome!" He said, "Come in, come in, I know Crowley can be such a grouch!" So, I walked in, silently noting my driver's name as Crowley. "Now then, you were dead." And with that statement, I had what would be my final flashback.

_I was in a pure white room, surrounded by lights. I was in a chair, looking down, I was strapped into it. I heard a voice, it said "Now, we're going to give you some medicine that's going to help you sleep, for a very long time." This doctor said, then laughed evily. I struggled, trying to escape, but I was bound too tight._

I gasped yet again, this time, I was in a chair. The man said, "Ah! Yes, flashbacks are a common side effect of the reanimation process. I brought you back. Now, I'm sure you're curious, but first we'll have a few tests. How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked as he held up 3 fingers.

"3" I said.

"Very good, now, Crowley, retrieve my buzz saw." And, with that, I ran as fast as I could to the door, as the man shouted out, "RELEASE SUBJECT X!"

And that's how we got here, running in the forest. As I looked back, I got a good look at the creature following me. It was a humanoid figure, but it had several different skin tones, as if it were several humans stitched together, it was bald and had a disfigured mouth. But that short pause was enough for it to catch up. It lifted its arm, revealing long claws, as he brought down his arm.

I woke up screaming. I was in my bed, no older than 10, and my mother ran in. She came to my bedside, and soothed me. "Shh. It was just a nightmare, nothing bad will happen to you, we have angels watching over us." And, just as I thought it was all a dream, I looked in the hall, expecting my father, but instead, saw the man in the trench coat, as he winked at me, then disappeared, right in front of me.


End file.
